Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,398 describes such a device positioned at the end of each flex circuit, both devices being held level with one another, assuring a direct contact between the flex circuits.
According to this arrangement, each device comprises a head that can receive the flex circuit, the circuit being bent to cover both surfaces of the head and being immobilized relative to transverse translation between the lateral edges of the head.
An elastic element, in the form of an elastic strip, positioned between the head and the flex circuit, is provided to reinforce the contact pressure between the two flex circuits.
For this purpose, a U-shaped piece of sheet metal is fitted onto the end of the head and comprises cut-outs that delimit elastic strips which work by flexing in the zone interposed between the head and the flex circuits. According to this embodiment, only one arm of the U is positioned between the support and the flex circuit.
In order to assure their support, the two devices are plugged into a retaining element, the flex circuits being pressed flat against one another by means of the elastic strips.
This arrangement is not completely satisfactory since it only procures a mediocre electrical contact between the two flex circuits, and this contact deteriorates over time.
Moreover, this arrangement does not assure an optimal positioning between the two flex circuits, since these circuits are simply immobilized between the lateral edges of the heads, with the result that the electrical components of both flex circuits cannot be positioned level with to one another.